1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage boxes and, more particularly, to a combination storage box that can be collapsed when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional storage boxes occupy much storage space during delivery because they are not folding collapsible. There is known a folding collapsible storage box, which comprises a collapsible fabric box body, four horizontal rod members respectively embedded in the top sides of the four vertical side panels of the box body, two horizontal rod member respectively embedded in the bottom sides of two opposite vertical side panels of the box body, four vertical rod members respectively embedded into the box body in four corners between each two adjacent vertical side panels, and four sets of triangle plates respectively fixedly fastened to the vertical side panels of the box body. When not in use, the box body is twisted into a collapsed condition. The triangle plates guide the twisting action, enabling the box body to be easily twisted into the collapsed condition. This structure of folding collapsible storage box is functional, however it is complicated and expensive to manufacture.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a combination storage box, which can easily be set up when in use, or collapsed in a flat manner to minimize space occupation when not in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination storage box, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination storage box assembly comprises a collapsible box body made of flexible material, for example, canvas, a hard bottom plate fitted into the box body, a folding collapsible support frame inserted into the box body to support the box body in shape, and hook and loop materials fixedly provided in the box body and adapted for securing the folding collapsible support frame to the inside of the box body in the working position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible support frame is comprised of a rectangular open base frame, and two U-shaped foot frame bars. The rectangular open base frame comprises two pairs of downward lugs respectively downwardly extended from two distal ends of each of two opposite short sides thereof. The U-shaped foot frame bars are respectively pivoted to the downward lugs, and turned relative to the rectangular base open frame between a first position where the U-shaped foot frame bars are closely attached to the rectangular open base frame, and a second position where the U-shaped foot frame bars are maintained perpendicular to the rectangular base frame and arranged in parallel.